User talk:Snow-ish
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sinister Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nocturnal Creature page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Intrudgero98 (Talk) 20:49, December 7, 2010 Why, thanks, Silver! Thanks for introducing yourself to me! And yes, Intru and I are very tight. We met at this wiki portal called TDI FanFiction Wikia and he and I have been like this *crosses her index finger with her middle finger*. And when he created this place, well, I'm not so much surprised that he invited me here. It's kinda ironic that I'm random and nice like him, but can write such dark stories. I also noticed that you have Alive on your followed pages list; I hope you like it! Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 19:24, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I honestly thought people wouldn't like it. XD But still, a best friend of mine read it and she said that she loved how I made it so sweet and nostalgic at first and suddenly it's all *evil laughter*. Well, how many chapters have you read? I ask that question because maybe that'll tell me if you got to the *evil laughter* part. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 21:53, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Yep, you've gotten to the *evil laughter* part. XD Well, if the latest chapter you finished was called "Deadpan", then you finished Ch. 7, but if you finished a chapter called "Strange Intentions", that's Ch. 8. Still, I'm glad you're enjoying this story! I know that I should finish this (the only thing I will tell you is that it ends with a cliffhanger or "cliffy"), but I've been drafting out a new fanfic. Y'know, the one I mentoined in the blog post? Would you like to read it when it's posted, even if it's Big Time Rush? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 23:04, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I tried to read it last night, but some homework and Idol got in the way, but I had a chance to read the prologue and this seems really fascinating; somehow, I could just picture the characters and what they looked like while reading. This continuation thing could really be a hit. However, do you know of this Kerauno person and if so, did you allow this person to edit your story? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 00:07, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay, I just wanted to make sure. Umm, have you seen Big Time Rush and, well, if you have, do you like it? I've seen it several times when I walk into the living room and I gotta say, it's startin' to grow on me. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 00:21, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well, maybe if I tell you more about Big Time Rush, it'll help you understand my fic more. Okay, here I go: Big Time Rush is a comedy show about 4 hockey players from Minnesota who are suddenly discovered by a greedy record producer named Gustavo Rocque and his assistants Kelly and Freight Train. Now, the boys are following their dreams of becoming an L.A. band named Big Time Rush (which, in case you didn't know, is just an expression used in hockey games), but still staying true to their hearts. And with snobby celebrities, eccentric CEO managers, and an oh-too serious owner of Palm Woods, they just don't know what'll happen next! I hope that it gives you information about the TV show, but here are some pictures of the characters mentioned and bios about them. While there is more characters than I can mention, I'll just narrow it down to the main characters Oh hurrlo, Lu. I'm about to go to school real soon, won't be back till about five, which is... Midnight your time. Drat. Anyway, might post an RP on dA and will work on Forced to Live. Just keepin' ya updated. Cheers. ~Kera~ The Lycan Writer 14:38, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Splices So can I, but I would like to request anyway, to not seem so shallow. How about: Tsunbear and Frosslass? Tsunbear IS it's Japanese name, though the OFFICIAL ROMANIZATION IS Tsunbeaa.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 17:00, January 30, 2011 (UTC) KK-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 19:33, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Cool.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 16:26, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I KNOW THAT I'M JUST TOO LAZY, SORRY ABOUT THE CAPS IT'S JUST I'M TOO LAZY TO TAKE OFF CAPS LOCK-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 15:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC) YOU WATCHED LEATHER PANTS??????????-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 21:59, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I checked out the FU voting thing. I got Featured User! How'd I do that? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 17:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, were you the one who stylized the logo? If so, thanks!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:57, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, sorry if I'm one of the people who ticked you. Your one of my best buds and I feel horrible.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 17:29, March 7, 2011 (UTC) That's good. And don't worry, we've all felt like that. Just remember ignorance = love.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 19:30, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't believe I've mentioned this yet, but thank you for the introductory message, even if it was automatic.It feels good to have supporting superors on a wiki. Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 09:24, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I know how that feels. It's terrible....-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 16:12, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Meg? Umm, I was wondering, have you seen Tangled? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 00:12, March 22, 2011 (UTC) He Lugia, I was just wondering. How exactly do you and Kerauno manage to work on the same story together? I mean, wouldn't your ideas conflict with each other? Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 08:32, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, that certainly helps. I must admit, the combination would indeed make for interesting story writing. Keep up the good work! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 20:57, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I've asked you this before, but... have you seen Black Swan? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 01:10, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Honestly, I can't think of another movie called Tangled. XD Umm, the reason why I asked before is because I wrote this fanfiction for it and I hope you get to check it out. What it is is that it's an alternate ending I came up with (since this is sinister fanfiction, be warned). :3 Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 01:50, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lugia, if it isn't too much trouble, can you please vote in this blog of mine as I need a tiebreaker vote before the 16th of April? Silverspark is RUNNING OUT OF WAYS, To talk about eye lasers in his signature! 11:01, April 14, 2011 (UTC) OHAI LU. I'M WAITING IN TEH SAFEROOM CHAT IN CASE YOU WANTED TO TALK. KTHNXBAI. The Lycan Writer 01:47, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I might have to edit them 2morrow since I really need to finish chapter 2 of Pandora's Seed.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 09:36, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Returned I have returned! But not for long...I will be back for good eventually but it might take some time.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 06:44, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lugia? Remember that Anything-&-Everything Wiki you created? Well, just a random good news, I'm posting a one-shot later today and I just thought I'd tell you that in case you wanted to read it. :) ♪I wish that I could have this moment 4 life♫ ♪Whenever you call, baby I'll roll up♫ ♪After a hurricane comes a rainbow♫ 19:57, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Well "hi" to you too.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 17:56, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Course they're allowed! As long as they are your own work.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:36, September 1, 2011 (UTC) You win by default! Crystal and Silver have practically left. Was it my "vacation"? What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 11:34, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Died like the RP Wiki.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 15:51, January 5, 2012 (UTC) It feels like it. I've only flown to practice my sinister writing. :P ♪You might try and hide and you might try and pray, but we ALL end up the remains of the day YEAH!♫ 22:41, January 17, 2012 (UTC)